A Real Hunter
by MGViperWheels
Summary: Kapkan's cabin in the woods is under siege by terrorists, but none of them know the first rule of survival.


It was a cruddy day outside, to put it mildly. Clouds, rain, fog, a mess. Fortunately, Maxim Basuda, callsign "Kapkan", doesn't mind it. In fact, he prefers the concealment of the fog and the noise caused by the rain. Helps him sneak around. See, Maxim is something of a hunter when off duty. He like to build little traps out of whatever materials he can find lying around. He spends his spare time out in the woods outside of Kovrov hunting game and selling the skins for a profit. The money from his hobby, combined with his salary as a member of Team Rainbow, would make him able to afford a big mansion by the sea in the United States. But Maxim doesn't want that, he likes to be alone in the woods, where he can hunt as he sees fit. So he bought a little log cabin in the middle of the woods, and made that his new home. He also laid traps around the house so no one would trespass. And with a little help from his coworker Meghan, he was able to set up hidden cameras in the trees around the place so he could see which traps had been sprung.

Maxim sat by the window in his bedroom, staring out at the woods, watching a small bird checking on its eggs in a nest. He was suddenly pulled out of his gaze when his cell phone went off. He turned on the screen to see that he got a text from Meghan.

 _Max, check ur cameras. R u expecting guests?_

Maxim unlocked his phone and went to the camera app and scrolled through the different camera feeds until he found one with moving figures on it. He zoomed in and recognized the figures.

'White Masks...' he thought. '...they've found me.' The feed showed many White Mask gunmen approaching his cabin from different directions. He knew that his traps would hold them off for a time but it wouldn't be long before they made it inside, so he had to work quickly. He ran as fast as he could to his gun locker and grabbed a 9x19VSN and a PMM, along with ammo for both. After that he collected some of his signature EDD Mk. IIs and some bear traps, as well as a hunting knife. Once sorted, he got to work.

Working as fast as he could, Maxim drilled EDDs into the sides of several doorways in his house, then set up a few bear traps in more open rooms. After he was done, he opened the circuit box and cut the power to the whole cabin, save for the cameras and some of the lights. He then made his way to the living room, overturned his sofa, sat behind it and waited.

After a few minutes of silence and muffled shouting, the White Masks kicked down Maxim's front door and began searching the cabin for him. The first man in was killed by the EDD going off at his feet, but the rest came in slower after him. He remained silent behind the sofa, waiting for the right moment. Suddenly, one of the gunmen stepped on a bear trap, the jaws to clamp down on his lower leg, causing him to howl in pain.

Maxim chose this as the right time. He stood up from behind cover and opened fire on the gunmen in front of him. He shot one then snapped to the next, repeating this until they were all dead. The one who was caught in the bear trap was now lying on the ground, where Maxim executed him with his pistol. The room was now clear, but he knew it wasn't over yet. More gunmen remain outside, and there's no way they didn't hear the gunfire coming from inside.

Wasting no time the White Masks entered through the same door while two others broke the side window and started firing, forcing Maxim out of his cover behind the sofa. He made his way back, walking backwards while firing at the enemy gunmen. He spun into the hallway storage closet on his right, taking a couple seconds to reload. The enemy drew closer, a couple springing more bear traps that were hidden in the dim lighting. He leaned out of the doorway and took out a few more gunmen before pulling back into cover. He did the same again. And again. And again, until there were no more left. Maxim knew that, much like last time, there would be little time to prepare himself, so he reloaded now and awaited the next wave.

Just as he predicted, White Masks were coming for Maxim again in just seconds. This time in overwhelming numbers, so he had to pull back yet again. He stepped over an armed bear trap he left in the middle of the hall and moved towards his bedroom, only to see that more gunmen were climbing in there through the window. He turned across the hall and dove into the bathroom, almost rolling into another bear trap. He stood back up and saw three bear traps spread out across the floor. Looking behind him, he heard the gunmen approaching fast, as well as one getting caught in the hallway bear trap.

Hearing the enemy get close, Maxim leaned out of the door and opened fire again, taking down four more gunmen before emptying the magazine. He took that one out and went for a new one, only to find that he had none left. He weighed his options, and decided his best bet was to shut off the bathroom lights and hide in the shower, and hope the remaining gunmen would fall into his trap. The only problem was that the light switch is next to the door, and the shower was on the opposite side of the room, meaning that he would have to navigate a dark room with bear traps on the floor to get to a good position. He took a deep breath and shut off the lights and shooting the switch with his pistol, before running and jumping over where the bear traps were sitting.

After that, he felt in front of him for the door handle of the shower. He found it and climbed inside, sat down, and awaited their arrival. He found an empty shell casing on the floor and started fidgeting with it while he waited.

The White Masks walked inside, weapons up and ready to fire. Maxim sat still in the shower, praying to whoever was listening that no one would find him. The gunmen slowly moved closer to his position, and by extension, the traps. One stepped on a trap and cried out. Another, spooked by the sudden noise, flinched and stepped on another. The third, now frightened, started to run back but activated the final bear trap. Some more gunmen outside the room heard the commotion and investigated, but when they saw the scene, they decided enough was enough.

"Jesus Christ, this place is a frickin' house of horrors!" one of them shouted as they all ran out of the cabin.

Maxim gave a long relieved exhale before standing up and walking out of the bathroom. He leaned himself against the wall in the hallway, tired from all of the action. He stood there and just breathed in and out for a few seconds until his phone rang again. He opened it to see that it was another text from Meghan.

 _Saw the fight on cams. U did good :)_

Maxim typed in a reply and hit send.

 _Thx :)_

After that he looked around at the house and saw all the broken glass, dead bodies, blood stains, bullet casings, and scorch marks all over the walls and floors.

"Blyat."


End file.
